I am interested in pursuing research involving: 1) the consequences of and reactions to viral or bacterial infection; or 2) the methods by which a pathogen is successful in infecting its host and thus, eluding host defenses. Currently, I wish to study the mechanisms of signal transduction by the CD40-CD40L complex. Several proteins have been identified which are involved in the signaling events. Initially, I wish to clarify an inconsistency pertaining to which proteins are associated with CD40 and once doing so, classify the domains involved in the signaling events.